This invention is a fixture for positioning and clamping workpieces on the table of a large machine tool such as, for example, a router.
The term xe2x80x9cfixturexe2x80x9d is used here to mean a device for holding a workpiece during machining operations. A fixture is so called because it is fastened or fixed to a machine table or work bench. This invention is a fixture which is releasably fastenable to a machine tool table.
In summary, this invention is a fixture for holding workpieces on a machine tool table. The fixture includes: a base plate for placement upon table rails and slidable along such rails; a locking plate under the base plate for rotation between a locking position to secure the base plate to the table rails, and an unlocked position clear of this table rails; an upright center block on the base plate; left and right slide blocks on opposite sides of the center block, releasably clamped so as to be slidable along the base plate toward and away from the center block, each slide block including a fluid driven piston movable toward and away from the center block to releasably clamp a workpiece against it.